Lustful Sex In The Dark VERY MATURE!
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Zac and Vanessa, Internet Buddies, They Meet Up and have Lustful Sex in the dark, MATURE!


**Lustful Sex in the Dark**

**Well this came to me weirdly enough watching High School Musical I imagine it takes place in the ski lodge I have to say I originally wrote this as Vanessa's name as Silent and Zac's name as Mood so my brother wouldn't wonder what the hell I was writing when he came into my room to watch Family Guy and American Dad.**

Vanessa and Zac had been cyber lovers for almost a year, beginning with a meeting under the most unusual circumstances his inventive mind had created - until now, that is.

His first approach (yes, the very first thing he suggested to her) was to propose that their initial meeting be in a darkened hotel room, without ever having seen one another beforehand. To undress, make love, then part without ever seeing one another's face.

Vanessa had quickly dismissed the idea as dangerous and, although the thought intrigued her somewhat and she wanted to know more about a mind that could conceive of something so deliciously erotic. So she carried on "talking" to him over the online service where they had found one another, dangling the possibility that they might in fact carry out his plan.

The more she talked to him, the more she realised that this was anything but a device to get someone into his bed. In fact it served as a screening process, to ensure that any woman who could not match his erotic nature would reject him out of hand. And she realised that, since she was not rejecting him out of hand, his complex and creative nature might well satisfy her own capacity for sensual delight.

Her first reply to him had been equally as calculated. She described, in exquisitely graphic detail, a scenario that required him to be open to role reversal, to relinquish control, and to allow himself to be used for her pleasure. A less confident man would recoil at what she suggested, but instead he was excited by her ability to so clearly state what she wanted, and excited at the thought of them together probing the mental boundaries of their sexuality together (along with probing a few unexplored physical areas).

So they continued e-mailing and messaging, discovering one another's personalities. His original proposition had been that they should know all about one another - likes, dislikes, where they lived, worked what they did with their time... Everything in fact but what the other person looked like. So true to his plan was he that he never looked at the details of her online profile, which described her stature and some significant things about her physical appearance. At first, she was curious about his description and she asked him some general questions. She realised from this that he would answer her questions and even give her the opportunity to see him, but he would not waver from his goal of knowing nothing until he held her - a hint at the kind of control he could exercise to raise the level of his arousal (and as she discovered, hers as well).

In that time, they had discovered that each had a tremendous capacity to spur the other on - and this only served to increase the sexual tension between them. He proved to be able to capture the essence of any number of different scenarios, and to put them into words in a way which made her feel weak, and unable to resist. He had a gift for description, and could paint vivid pictures in her mind; when he talked about his tongue circling her nipples they hardened as she read, when he described how he would taste her she became wet as if to feed him, and when he talked about poising his hardness at her lips to enter she could feel him filling her and opened to receive him.

For her part, she proved to be a willing and able accomplice, regularly startling him with her ability to seize on the exact thing that most excited him in their conversation and reflect it back to him in a way that multiplied his desire for her. Knowing that at work he almost constantly received e-mail messages, she delighted in finding out his schedule and then waiting until she knew he was in a meeting before sending him the most suggestive (or sometimes the most explicit) messages she could invent. She knew that it would arouse him, making his mind wander to her, and destroy his concentration on the meeting leaving him responding to her (both online and physically) while feigning interest in whatever subject on which he was supposed to be offering meaningful comment.

The obvious next step was to see whether the communication on the screen translated into communication one on one. So many times, she thought, someone would be outgoing and extroverted online only to become tongue-tied and shy when unable to have a minute or two to compose and polish a reply. But eventually, as they both knew they must, they connected by phone to see if they communicated as well when not protected by the anonymity of e-mail.

One day, after numerous e-mail messages back and forth, which served to bring both of them to the edge, they agreed to talk. They took their hands off the keyboard at the exact same moment, rose from their seat and walked over to close and lock their respective office door. As she was walking back to her desk, he was already dialling. Their conversation started somewhat hesitantly, both of them taking in the sound of one another's voices, but soon they relaxed, the inhibitions fell away, and the words flowed freely... And soon after they did as well.

With that, they knew that they had to have one another, and she was coming to realize that with each message exchanged, with each conversation, the improbable was becoming the irresistible, and that they would certainly meet in the darkened room.

Now the meeting in the darkened room is a whole story in itself, but some of it is worth relating here. He arranged to leave an envelope under the hotel room door, with a corner showing for her to grasp. Then he prepared the room, making it as dark as possible, arranging the furniture as conveniently as possible, and letting a bottle of wine breathe between two glasses until her arrival. He lay on the bed, his mind racing, his body tingling, until he heard the envelope slide under the door and the key in the lock. The room flooded with light from the corridor, so she could see where to walk, but he remained on the bed, hidden by a wall from her view. She closed the door, returning the room to complete, and total, utter darkness. And heard his voice for the first time mere feet away with no telephone line between them.

"Put your things down on the floor near the table." Zac said through the darkness

She complied, and heard him moving towards her, standing close enough now to touch. She could feel his presence, the scent of his aftershave mixed with his own scent in the air.

"Hold your hand out in front of you - I'll pour you a glass of wine" he said, and she did as instructed. He reached out with .. and touched her skin for the first time, tracing the shape of her hand with his fingertips before placing the stem of the wineglass in her hand and wrapping her fingers around it.

As Vanessa took her first sip, she could feel her heart pounding - had she just made the worst mistake of her entire life? And that's when she felt herself going dizzy. She took a step back, feeling the edge of the chair against her legs, and sat down.. hard! "What have you put in my drink", she asked him.

"In your drink..? I promise, there's nothing in your drink. Do you want me to taste it?" And, of course, that's exactly what she wanted him to do... but she also wanted to make sure that he really did drink, the room being so dark. So she held on to the wineglass and felt him place his hand over hers, bring the glass to his lips, take a nice large sip and swallow.

She'd had a scenario prepared, something she wanted.. no, needed, to tell him at the outset and this was the perfect moment. You see, even though she'd always been a risk taker, this was probably the craziest thing she'd ever done.. and because, in fact, she was far from crazy, she said, in a sombre voice: "someone knows exactly where I am, and who you are, and will call the police if they don't hear from me first thing tomorrow morning. I hope you'll understand why I did that".

His reply was simple, "Of course I understand... and I'm glad you did that, it was the right thing to do. You should feel safe. If you don't feel comfortable with this, you're still free to leave."

His words had the strange effect of both comforting and arousing her - comforting because his endorsement showed that he had no intention of doing anything to harm her, and arousing because she knew full well what was implied by staying.

You see, they had agreed that she would put herself in his hands, to submit as he desired, with only two words which would have any effect on what he was doing - one to have him ease back, the other, to make him stop.

"I want you to relax, to be open to everything and anything we may do together here. By the end of this evening, we will have each other in ways we have only imagined" he said. And she knew then that not only was leaving out of the question... it had never, in fact, been an option. For even though she was still quite nervous, she had never felt so alive or excited.

He commanded her to stand, arms at her sides, and be still. She did so, breathing deeply, and he began to learn the contours of her body with his hands. His fingers traced the outline of her shoulders, down her arms. They rested lightly on her hips for a second before slipping around behind her to squeeze her bottom gently but oh so firmly... then his hands came around and danced across her breasts.

"Harder ... please ..." she thought to herself, and then his hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her lips roughly onto his. He kissed her hard, not allowing her to move away even if she had wanted to. His arm went around her and pulled her tight against his body, his other hand fell to her bum and pulled her so she was straddling his leg, thrust forward to press up against her mound.

They remained locked like this for a few seconds, and then he backed his body away from her while their mouths were still together, tongues dancing. She felt her whole body cry out to press against him again, but as she moved to him he broke the kiss and said, "Not until I say so" and she felt herself melting inside, all wet heat at her centre. It was a phrase she would hear often in the future.

Now his hands moved to her breasts. He had never revealed his vision of the ideal woman but the one thing she did know he loved was a hard responsive nipple. His hands cupped the soft globes, learning them by touch, by feel, and then his hands moved to her nipples and began circling them with his thumbs through her sweater and bra, slow lazy circles until he had teased them to be fully stiff and erect.

Now his fingers sought her nipples out, pinching them, stretching them taut away from her chest. She could tell by the guttural sounds coming from his throat that he was taking animal pleasure from what he was doing, but she could stand no more and said the word to have him ease back - and he did, instantly, replacing the intense stimulation with soft caresses. His hands reached out to grip her ass and hold it in place over his erection. As she came down on it, they both exhaled, remembering once again that feeling of completeness.

On all fours, she felt him spread his legs slightly and then she sat back on her heels. Vanessa could smell her pussy on his dick, strong and bitter and almost sweet. She put her hand around his firm dick. It was warm and slippery from there fucking, she cupped his balls with the other hand. They were hot and soft, and filled with cum. With little hesitation, she extended her tongue, exposing the stud that pierced it, and licked the tip of his dick in a slow, wet circle. As the tongue made its rounds against his flesh, Zac sighed and let out a groan of satisfaction. He let out another groan, more severe than the last, when she plunged his shaft into my mouth and closed my lips around the base, then stop. But she wanted to make him wait, wanting him to beg to be fucked she moved up until her tits where just over your mouth. 'Now suck me,' she demanded. Greedily, hotly, he devoured them. With one hand she reach down to her pussy, it's swollen and dripping struggling to control herself she couldn't really even touch it because her clitoris was now so ready even a simple warm breath would take her over the top, she could hold on no longer.

That's it. I grasp your cock and squeeze it hard. 'Fuck me!

And this characterised exactly what would happen between them from that moment on - a willingness to submit, and the secure knowledge that there was always an exit point if it became too much.

She spent many hours with him in the dark room that night... as if in a dream. Never was a light turned on... not even a candle.. and he'd done such a good job of making sure the room was utterly dark that their eyes never got accustomed to it. Like blind people, they could go only by touch... and smell. and taste.

It's quite amazing, really, how other senses are heightened by the loss of one..

And when came the time for her, sadly, to leave, she went into the bathroom. Then, and only then did he turn on the light to gather her things and clothing, which he spread neatly on the bed. And only after he turned off the lights did she come out of the bathroom... to dress in the darkness while they softly spoke, touching now and again, wanting more... but willing themselves to be patient.

And he returned to the darkness behind the wall as she opened the door on the light of the hallway to leave.

The intrigue had been satisfied but as Vanessa stepped out of the unreal into the real world she couldn't help but think who had she just made love to, what could be the repercussions would this turn into the biggest mistake of her life, only time would tell.


End file.
